Innocent Lady Fae
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastain In this one there has been murders starting a year ago, and all witness says a little girl that looks like Lady Fae and a grown man that looks like her father was seen fleeing the scene. What are they going to do? Enjoy :) Inspired by the song Cop Car by Keith Urban
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Lady Fae and Sebastian are out for walk on their way to a crime scene, when a young mother who would be around Lady Fae's mother's' age comes up too her and hugs her full of tears.

"Camilla! Oh my lovely daughter I hadn't seen you in 3 years how did you get away from your father? Oh! It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible mother! I looked all over for you! I promise things will be different! I was just afraid of your father not anymore. " says the lady

"Uh...I'm sorry who are you? And who is Camilla?" asks Lady Fae

"Don't play games Camilla. It's your mother." says the lady

"Uh. Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but ma'am I'm afraid this isn't your daughter. This is Lady Fae Phantomhive." says Sebastian

"Huh," says the lady, she looks up and sees the stranger is right, she blushes and lets curtsying. "Oh I am terribly sorry, mi'lady. It's just you look so much like my daughter Camilla."

"It's quite alright. You said something about being afraid of you're husband and looking for your daughter for three years?" mentions Fae

"Oh. Yes, I guess there is no point in hiding it now. You see I have a daughter around your age she's turning 18 next week. My husband is a dangerous man you see. I was going to leave him with my daughter to protect her from her father. He got mad and pointed a gun at me. He took her out of my arms I went to get her back from me. Then he pointed the gun at her, I didn't know what else to do. He said, "that's right back up. I need our daughter and if you take one step I'll make sure you won't see her for 10 years. I went to the police the next day they didn't do a thing. They said they would but something told me they would try for six months then give up. I wasn't going to stay there and let my baby suffer for six months. I'd rather die than lose her. I've been searching ever since" says the lady

"I'm terribly sorry. If we see someone who looks like my lady we'll send you your way." says Sebastian

"Of course" says Fae

"Oh thank you, thank you! You're so kind, both of you. Oh manners, terribly sorry. My name is Violet and my husband's name is Duncan of course you know my daughters name. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. Except those beautiful eyes, you look a lot like my daughter." says Violet

"It's no trouble, I understand. We'll keep a look out for her." says Fae

"Thank you so much. I must be going now." says Violet, leaving

"Sebastian. Do you remember the first case about a year ago you told me about?" asks Fae

"Yes, the gentleman told his wife he meet a fellow named Duncan and his daughter Camilla the night before the murder. The same men after him said the same thing, and all witness claimed to see the same girl the night of the murders running for her life, a man following after her yelling her name. If it's the same girl that Violet mentioned then, I'm afraid Lady Fae were going to have problems this case. " says Sebastian

"Yes, I know. But I want to put an end to these crimes. If he's using his daughter for his sick game then we need to find the bastard and put an end to his games. As well as return the girl to her mother. The daughter is a victim too, so they will let the daughter go easily if she didn't do the crimes. I have a strange feeling she didn't, she just lured the men away and the father did the killing, his target being men who have children but are married to another. " says Fae

"I think you're right, Lady Fae. Let's hurry and end this who knows how many of those kind of men are left." says Sebastian

"Just what I was going to say, Sebastian." says Fred

"Mr. Abberline." says Fae

"Good day, Lady Phantomhive." says Fred, tipping his hat at her.

"What's going on?" asks Fae

"From what I heard, you are already up to date. Why aren't you at home or at your aunt's, Lady Fae? Didn't you get my message?" asks Fred

"What message?" asks Sebastian

"The message for Lady Phantomhive to stay away! She's been at every crime scene since the second one. She looks too close to the child we are searching for. There's rumor is her father didn't die in the fire and has been telling her to draw men away so her father can kill him. As we know from the facts that a woman, who's a child can not take down a full grown man. If it was another full grown man though, he could have done it. The witnesses at all crime scenes have said before a young girl, who looks like you. So much alike, she could be your twin sister. I'm sorry, kitten of her majesty, I have to ask you not to be at any other crime scene. I have some convincing to do that the rumors are not true, but if Commissioner sees you, he may have to arrest you. There won't be a thing that can be done, and only Madam Red can bail you out. I know you have been living at home with you're butler, now boyfriend. But you're aunt is still your legal guardian. " says Fred

"Stay away?!" says Fae

"I'm afraid so, Lady Phantomhive. I'm sorry , I know you have been a great help. We have to ask you to stay away. Please go home." says Fred, apologetic

She goes to retort a comment, but Sebastian lays a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head no.

"Sigh. Fine." says Fae

"Thank you so much." says Fred

"Yeah" says Fae, clearly annoyed

Sebastian and Fae head back home and carry on with their day normally. Though they stay away from the crime scenes as told for three days Fae works on the case with Sebastian's help. She lacks any rest except sleep, and when she eats. Sebastian starts to get worried about her driving herself crazy over this case. He comes into the library and sees her studying hard on this case, in front of the fireplace. He comes over and scoops her up setting her on his lap. She snuggles in still thinking and looking at the papers. He sighs and gently removes them from her hand and keeps them out of her reach.

"What the bloody hell, Sebastian?! Give it back!" says Fae

"Fae, look at yourself. This case is getting to you, driving you mad. Please drop it, just for tonight." says Sebastian

"I can't, Madam Red is coming over tomorrow she will be staying the night. I can't work on the case while she's here. " says Fae

"We can go to the beach for a couple hours tomorrow, you need to rest. Please Fae." says Sebastian, with worry in those deep red eyes

"But the more we wait the more men will be killed. We already know our theory is right, but we can't do anything unless the girl comes forward. We don't even know where to start looking!" says Fae frustrated

"We will figure it out on a clear head. Not tonight. Tonight it will be just you and me, and tom. we will go to the beach and relax. I'll even treat you to some ice cream," says Sebastian, setting the papers down and then kissing her. "Okay?"

"Okay" says Fae, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

He always knew what she needed no matter how much she persists she doesn't need it. He kisses her again and she kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiles into the kiss and breaks the kiss his heart picking up. She snuggles in and they just cuddle there the rest of the night. Which was fine by he him, he enjoyed these moments. They fell asleep like that cozy in each others warmth, holding hands. The next morning Madam Red came in on time, like always after spending time with her and promising to be back they head out. Not before Madam Red called out to Sebastian: "You take good care of my niece, Sebastian! I don't want to kill you over her!" with a smile though it sound like she was half teasing. Even though he knows she can't,Sebastian took these words seriously knowing she'll try. Especially with how protective Madam Red is over Fae, so he said he would. They aren't on the beach ten minutes when Commissioner of Scotland Yard places the cuffs on Fae's wrist yanking her off Sebastian, reading her rights.

"What the bloody hell! Can I not have two hours to myself and my boyfriend without getting in any interruptions! I was having a nice time! Why are you putting cuffs on me?" asks Fae, outraged

Fred comes over and gives her an "I told you" look that parents sometimes give their own children.

"Lady Fae, you were warned to stay away from crime scenes." says Fred

"What crime scene ?! I was relaxing on the beach until Commissioner came over and handcuffed, me!" says Fae

"Doll, please calm down. So we can figure it out." says Sebastian, they didn't read the paper today.

"You don't know?" asks Fred, pointing at the body far off

"Don't show them what Phantomhive already knows! Come on Lady Phantomhive. You were trying to pull us off you're fathers trail. Where is he?!" asks Commissioner

"Dead! Most likely heaven where the bloody hell else where would he be! The rumors are not true and you know it!" says Fae

"The facts add up. Let's go." says Commissioner

He drags her off to his car as she tries a new tactic and sweetly and calmly explain where she was yesterday. It doesn't really help, he ignores her saying they can't talk to her about it. They put her in the cop car and have her wait in their while they wait for the body to be taken to the station and the beach cleaned up. Fae looks up at Sebastian, they know she's innocent but not how to convince them otherwise.

"I'll be there soon, see what too do about this." says Sebastian

"Don't keep me waiting too long, Sebastian. Please hurry with anything that will prove my innocence." says Fae

She places a hand on the glasses and he places his hand over hers.

"I will. Hang tight. Say it quickly they're about to come this way." says Sebastian

She nods and takes her eye patch off with her free hand not wanting her hand to leave his even if glass blocks their path.

"Sebastian! This is an order! Find the girl and bring her to the station." says Fae, her eye glows purple and his does along with the contract on his hand.

"As you wish, Lady Fae" says Sebastian

Commissioner comes over and makes Sebastian step away from the car. Fae is taken to the station where she is questioned about her whereabouts on each nights of the murders. He looks around as the crowd goes away from the scene that happened in front of them. He looks and closely in the middle of the crowd is a girl that looks exactly like Fae, except her eyes are blue. That must be, Camilla, she looks sadly at the scene and looks at a man who looks old enough to be her father. Sebastian walks over to the girl nonchalantly.

"Camille" says Sebastian

"Y-yes?" asks the girl frightened

"Just as I thought. I know you're mother." says Sebastian

"How could you possibly know my mother?" asks Camille, walking on

He tells her what her mother said what happened and she turns looking at him.

"So, you are the same Camille. " says Sebastian

"Yes. Please leave, my father will kill us both if you don't leave me alone." says Camille

"I'm afraid I'm on strict orders to take you to the station." says Sebastian

"Please, I don't want to die. He'll kill me and mother. Please leave me be." says Camille, even more frightened

"He won't kill you, I promise. He's going to die for his crimes." says Sebastian

"He'll definitely kill you now. You can't take us to the station, you'll be dead just like that man. He figured it out as well." says Camille

"That your father up there?" asks Sebastian

"Yes." says Camille

"Please wait here, I'll be taking you and him to the station." says Sebastian

Before she can say anything he's already at her father's side. He tells him the same thing he told her, and like Camille said, Duncan goes to kill him. He doesn't get far as Sebastian stops him from shooting him like he killed the victims before hand. Instead Sebastian knocks him out not wanting to frighten the girl into thinking he'll kill her too. She does try to run but even with Duncan's weight on his shoulder he catches her easily. She relaxes after he assures her she'll be fine, she's a victim as well. He brings her to the station where her father is handcuffed to the chair. Camille with Sebastian by her side tells them everything and everything adds up to facts. Duncan is taken to prison where he will be hung for his crimes at a later date. Camille is reunited with her mother in a touching moment. Violet and Camille come over to Sebastian and a now released Fae who seen the touching moment as well. They thanked Sebastian and Fae as they head back to their home a sense of freedom is on them. Sebastian feels Fae hold his hand, he smiles and squeezes her hand right back. They go back home and explain what happened and why it took them so long for them to get back home. Later that evening after Madam Red retires for the night, Fae is snuggled in Sebastian's lap, exact same place they were yesterday. She leans up and brings him down kissing him slowly, he kisses back as well. She gives him a few small pecks afterwards.

"Thank you, if it weren't for you Camille and Violet wouldn't be home safe and I would be in another jail cell tonight." says Fae

"I would do anything for you. As long as you have me you'll be protected from all harm." says Sebastian

"For how long?" asks Fae

"Forever" says Sebastian

She smiles and kisses him again, he brings her in closely and kisses her back. She breaks the kiss with a deep breathe and cuddles in. He lets her holding her close and slips off his glove to hold her bare hand with his very own. She smiles and kisses his chest sending his heart pounding. She doesn't mind as she listens anyways, aware of what caused it. He lets her holding his girl close.

The End


End file.
